Do You Love Me?
by RoseInuYasha
Summary: Kagome is at her house finishing off some homework humming a tune she wrote. Inuyasha, outside her window, hears it and wants to know what it's about. Inuyasha finally confesses his true feelings and asks her to be his mate. Rivised ch 1-2 2010
1. Do You Love Me?

_Do You Love Me?_

_ByRoseInuYasha_

_A/N: Sorry I havn't written in years. I just saw one of my favorite stories being revised and it has motivated me to try my best and take up writing again. Wish me luck!_

_Disclaimer: I'll only do this for the first chapter and not again. I do not own Inuyasha and co. but I do own (their names only) Alenna, Dave, Domo, and the song in the first chapter. If you want to use them then email me and put something on your fic saying they belong to me. Oh yes and the first paragraph is not mine, it belong to my dear friend Inumag who let me use it for this story. Thanks Maggy ^_~_

_"Feh" – speaking_

_'Feh' – thinking_

_(Feh) - comment from me_

_***Feh* **__- an action while a character is speaking_

_**~Feh~ **__- song_

_~*(Feh)~* - scene change_

_Chapter 1: Do You Love Me? (Revised)_

_ Everything started with a song... A song that gave him the courage to confess his feelings for her. And although Naraku has been defeated and Kikyo's soul resting in peace, the quest is not yet over..._

_ It had been a month since Naraku was finally purified and defeated. Kikyo had finally found everlasting peace. The Shikon no Tama all but complete except for 10 or so shards remaining, plus the ones Kouga had._

_ Since that fateful day Kagome had had a few more chances between shard hunting to get away from the past to catch up with her normal life in the present. At the moment her mother, Alenna, her grandfather, Domo, and her younger brother, Souta, were out in the country visiting her uncle who was in the hospital with a broken leg when he fell off a ladder will fixing his barn roof._

_It was peaceful, quiet even, and late at night. She was sitting at her desk, finishing off the last of her makeup homework while she hummed a little song she had written almost a year ago when she had finally realized how she felt about a certain silver haired honyou._

_Speaking of which, had just appeared inside of the well house and was currently running to the spot right under her window._

'_What's the __bitch doing? It's been more then three days. She should have been back hours ago. *__**tilts head to the side to hear better what is going on in Kagome's bedroom* **__What is that she's humming? It sounds good. Hmm… It sounds beautiful actually... Maybe I'll see if I can make her sing it to me, even if it's the last thing I do and she sits me to death! __***scratches behind his right ear* **__I'm likely right about that though... Feh. Who cares! I have only heard her singing once since we met and that was by accident, but I love hearing her voice, even when she is yelling at me. Kami-sama! I have no idea where that thought just came from! Feh. Doesn't matter.' With that he went to her window and slid in stealthfully._

_ Silently, Inuyasha snuck up behind Kagome, who was just then putting away her finished homework into her school bag so she would be ready to go to class the next morning. When she was about push her chair back and turn he decided it was past time to let her know of his presence in the room."Oi bitch. You were supposed to be back earlier this afternoon," he said in his usual gruff tone._

_ "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she screamed turning around so quickly she became light headed and dizzy, falling against Inuyasha's chest hard. He caught and steadied her so she wouldn't hurt herself on the corner of the bed or the floor. He smirked._

_ Looking up she saw a familiar smug grin. "Oh, __***frowns***__ it's just you. What'd you do that for? __***wacks his chest and pushes away from him till the back of her legs hit the edge of her desk***__ I had to finish my homework," she yelled._

_ "Oi watch it with the volume! I have sensitive ears you know!" He rubbed his tortured ears and backed away a few times._

_ "Sorry," she said sarcastically, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "You shouldn't have snuck up on me in the first place. Talk about being immature! Now answer my question, what did you do that for?" She looked up at him with a glare._

_ "Feh. Does it matter why I did that? You were not paying attention to your surroundings at all. What was it you were humming anyways? Never heard it before. Sing it to me." Inuyasha replied in his usual arragant tone, leaning towards Kagome, giving glare for glare the whole time._

_ Kagome's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in surprise at the command, not believing her ears. "No way am I going to sing it to you! It's too personal and it is not for anyone to ever hear," she said in a slightly higher pitched voice, sounding distressed._

_ "To bad. You're going to sing it to me even if I have to force it out of you." Glaring more, Inuyasha began to slowly crack his nuckles when a thought entered his mind and he grinned evily._

_ "No, I absolutely will not Inuyasha!" She began to move inch by inch to the side so that she could back up towards the door leading out of her room and into the hallway, not trusting the look on his face one bit._

_ "Oh well, I did warn you Kagome...__***sighs heavily before grinning with yet more evil intent* **__did I ever mention to you that I know where you're ticklish the most?" Inuyasha arches his brow as he begins to crouch down to get ready to pounce, a soft growling noise eminating from his chest._

_ When he said this, Kagome paled to a colour just above that of a ghost, backing up so that her back touched again the door, one of her hands going to her throat, she lets out a strangled sound, eyes widening so much that they almost took up her entire face. Gulping she chocks out in a whisper,"Fine...I wrote it and…" she looked away, blushing softly and biting her lip. Very slowly she used her free hand to grope behind her for the door nob._

_ "Well spit it out bitch," growled Inuyasha, croching more in preperation to jump at Kagome, hearing and seeing her hand trying to open the door. He could also hear how loud her heart was pounding and her unsteady breathing. _

_ Blushing more Kagome shoke her head, fumbling with the doornob as it began to turn."No. It's to embarrassing!"_

_ "This is your last chance Kagome...Spill it or else..." He said as flexed his claws, antisipation making his body thrum. 'This should be good'_

_ "N-no!" if it was possible she became paler and she quickly turned and started to pull the door open._

_ The next second Inuyasha had sprung on top of her. She was knocked off her feet and onto the floor, where he straddled her. Her face was pressed into the ground as he held both her wrists in one hand above her head._

_ "Are you sure?" he said with the evil smirk on his lips still, flexing the fingers on his free hand._

_ "Y-yes," she whimpered out softly, closing her eyes and tugging at her wrists. It was no use of course and his grip didn't slacken one bit. Surprisingly he didn't feel too heavy sitting on her back, but she could feel his heat through her clothes as though nothing was there._

_ "Fine," was the last thing he said before he started tickling her lower back and sides with vehementh, cackling evilily._

_ After about 5 minutes of pleading for Inuyasha to stop, Kagome finally gasped out with tears sliding down her face that she'd do whatever he wanted as long as he stopped._

_ "Really now?" he said in a voice that sent shivers down her spine, though she didn't know why. It was deep and a bit husky."Anything?"_

_ Blushing a bit, glad he couldn't see, she panted out,"No...but just about."_

_ "Feh, alright then. I want you to sing that song you were humming when I arrived." Nodding as he said this, Inuyasha got off Kagome only long enough to turn her around so he could look into her widened eyes._

_ "Please Inuyasha, anything but that!" She pleaded, paling yet again and struggling underneath him which made them both shudder._

_ "Fine. Did i ever mention I know where your second most ticklish spot is?" he said, watching the despair enter her expression before he started ticking her again, this time just above her bellybutton, making her squeal and laugh hard and loud, more tears streaming from her eyes._

_ Nearly 8 minutes later Kagome gasped out between gales of laughter, "Okay! Okay! Fine. I'll sing it! Just stop! I can't breath! It hurts." _

_ "Lets hear it then bitch," Inuyasha responded, standing up before giving her a hand up, trying hard not to grin in triumph._

_ "Just *__**pants**__* let me __***gasp* **__catch my breath," she said while thinking rapidly. 'Oh no. Now he'll find out how I feel for him! This is bad! But...I must say this is also a good opertunity...I could make it work and get the most of it! I must try!'_

_ "Ready yet?" Inuyasha growls, crossing his arms and tapping his foot with impatience, watching her the whole time. `Maybe I over did it a little bit? Feh, whatever. She should have agreed without me needing to, so it is her own fault!'_

_ "Yes...__***hesitating, she bit her lip and looked up at Inuyasha, blushing a touch* **__but you have to promise not to laugh or say a thing until I'm finished singing it and...just to let you know ahead of time...I mean each and every word."_

_ "Feh. What do you mean by that?" Tilting his head he looked at Kagome questionly, his arms lowering as he took a single step towards her, but stopped when she shock her head and held her hand out in a staying gesture._

_ "You'll see...Okay, here I go." Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves she looked out the window at the stars before looking back at him and beginning._

_**~Inuyasha**_

_**You don't know how it feels**_

_**To be held**_

_**In your strong and protective arms~**_

_ As she said this she walked up to him and put his arms around her waist, putting hers around his neck. All Inuyasha could do was stare at her with eyes as big as plates, mouth hanging open, while she shyly looked up at him with a very pretty blush, continueing._

_**~I feel so safe**_

_**when you're near me**_

_**Please don't ever**_

_**Leave me alone. ~**_

_At this part she buried her face into his shirt, above his heart, her blush deepening._

_**~I love you**_

_**with all of my heart. ~**_

_ Now she leaned up to one of his cute doggy-ears and whispered the next part, sending shivers down his spine as well as desire so that his grip around her waist tightened and he leaned down a bit so she could reach his ear better._

_**~I need you.**_

_**I want you.**_

_**I hope that you want me too.**_

_**Or I'll die**_

_**of a broken heart.**_

_**So tell me**_

_**how you feel.**_

_**I need to know.**_

_**I need to know. ~**_

_ She backed up a little to look into his eyes, but he wouldn`t let her move too far back. He searched her eyes, not knowing what to think or say as his body tightened along with his heart._

_**~Do you love me?**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**How am I supposed to**_

_**find out**_

_**if you always**_

_**push me away.**_

_**Please let me be**_

_**close to you. ~**_

_ Once again she whispered into his ears, her hot breath making it twitch and Inuyasha fought off a groan as she also brought one hand up to stroke the back of his neck._

_**~I need your love**_

_**and you need mine.**_

_**So let me**_

_**be with you.**_

_**I don't care**_

_**What the others think.**_

_**Cause I love you**_

_**for who you are inside.**_

_**Even though**_

_**You pretend to be tough,**_

_**I know**_

_**you really care.**_

_**So stop hiding**_

_**Your feelings.**_

_**Inuyasha**_

_**Inuyasha**_

_**Ohhhhh.**_

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhh.**_

_**Ohhhhh.**_

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhh.**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Because I love you**_

_**more then words can say.**_

_**But I can show you**_

_**with my eyes**_

_**and my actions.**_

_**So if you want me**_

_**I'll be waiting**_

_**for you.**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**La la la la.**_

_**La la la la la.**_

_**If you'll have me**_

_**I want to be your mate**_

_**forever and ever.**_

_**Please. ~**_

_ Blushing from shyness, but determined Kagome said, "It's called 'Do You Love Me?' and I wrote it to tell about how I feel and…"_

_ Before she could finish, Inuyasha had leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, licking her lips, begging for entrance, memorizing her mouth with his tongue once he was granted shocked entrance, battling with her tongue. He crushed her body fully against his._

_ When he pulled away, Kagome had a dazed look in her eyes. He then decided that it was time for him to finally ask the question he had been dieing to ask for almost a year when he had finally realized he loved her._

_ "Kagome, will you honor me by being my life longmate?" Inuyasha panted out before kissing the corner of her mouth and nipping her lip._

_ Tears streaming down her face she kissed him back and said, " Of course I'll be your mate! I`ve dreamed of nothing else for so long now!"_

_ "It will be forever Kagome. You'll also take on some of my traits as well as becoming a honyou, that wat you'll live as long as me."_

_ "That's alright Inuyasha,. As long as I'm with you always I don`t care how it is accomplished." Kagome smiles shyly and wraps both her arms around his neck._

_ The next thing she knew she was pinned to her bed with Inuyasha straddling her waist, purring and growling softly as he nuzzled her neck, licking it slowly._

_ "What are you doing Inu-chan?" She gasped, shivering and closing her eyes, tilting back her back so that he had better access. "Mmmm."_

_ "I'm going to make you my mate the demon way. After we'll become mates your human way, how does that sound?" he said before dipping his head to kiss her again, taking both their breathes away._

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the revision_


	2. Finally One: Mates

A/N: I wrote this in Kagome's point of view. If you don't like reading about sex then don't read this chapter, it is not for you and if you read it anyways no complaining because you were warned. I hope you like this chapter ^_~

Chapter 2 Finally One: Mates

It was a gentle kiss, so soft and tender it made me shiver and moan with want and need. It was so unlike him. It was a whole new side I had never seen before and it made me heart melt and beat hard in my chest. It made me feel like magic was in the air and I could reach the Heavens where the angels would bathes I in glorious light eternal.

I leaned towards him, opening my mouth, softly creasing his tongue with mine as I also began to run my hands up and down his solid and chisled chest. Not long after I brought up one hand to twine them into the long silver hair on his head, playing with his ear every now and then, making him growl softly and kiss me a bit hearder. This got me so excited I began to squirm beneath him.

Moaning he pulled me closer to his body and began to grind lightly, showing me just how much he wanted me. From what I could feel, it was a HUGE amount, and for a moment, I became nervous, but pushed it aside quickly, knowing I had nothing to worry about for I trusted him with me body, mind, and soul and would always be taken care of without fail.

Shyly, but determined, I arch my back and tilt my head back, giving him access to my neck and breasts, I start to moan and pant, when he understood my unspoken words and start to nibble, lick, kiss, and suck on a spot just below my ear and between my breasts through my shirt. Whimpering against his lips, I beg with my movements for more, which only makes him smirk and grind just a little harder, using one hand to slowly slice through my shirt front with his sharp claws and the other to gently squease my right breast.

Panting a little more, I start to pull and tug at his shirt, getting very excited at this new development, deepening our kiss more as he ran his hands along my body after the shirt was removed. I shiver and gasp out, "Oh Inuyasha...that feels so good." My eyes close and I arch up into his roving hands. I lean up and begin to kiss your chest through your clothes.

At the feel of my lips there, he started to grind harder, faster, cutting through my bra now with his claws as I bring my hands up to push at the sleeves of his undershirt. Once this is accomplished I lean forward more so my cut shirt and bra can be tossed aside. He froze, staring at my lush breasts, a little drool coming from his mouth just before he dipped his head down to take one of them into his mouth, sucking like a baby as the other one gets squeazed and kneaded like dough. I cry out in pleasure and arch my back, feeling myself get so aroused it begins to feel like pain.

"Oohh," I moan out loud as my hands travel along his body, down towards his waistband of his pant, pushing as it, silently begging for them to be removed so that I can explore these new surroundings that were now going to belong to me and be solely mine.

He began to chuckle, the vibration traveling through my breast and straight to my crotch. Switching to my other breast to start suckling, he reached down with both hands to push the remainder of his clothes off till he was as naked as the moment of birth.

Opening my eyes, I look down on him in a daze before I suddenly become alert and focus on what I see, not believing my eyes. He was big! 'How am I going to be able to fit that into me?' I begin to panic a little when I feel his hand on my thigh and he whispered, "Don't worry Kagome, I will be gentle. I will love you and make you feel as good as possible"

At these words I begin to relax again. When he noticed I had settled down, he reached down to my shirt and, once more using his claws, slit my thongs and skirt into ribbons. I was now as naked as he was and blushed a bit, though smiling also.

I spread my legs a little bit so he would have access to me as I started to run one hand down his chest and the other along his upper thigh, watching his cock twitch as it got near and lightly grazed it.

He lightly gasped when I suddenly grab his cock and start to stroke it slowly, moving faster and squeezing a little bit harder when he begin to purr, sticking his own hand on my pussy, rubbing my clit vigorously so that I gasped and panted loudly.

Just as he was about to cum from my gentle ministrations I pulled my hand away and turn us both so that he was now on his back with me on top. I slowly slid down his body to take his cock into my mouth, sucking hard as I looked up at his face, seeing his eyes roll into the back of his head and felt his hands in my heair as I began to bob my head, taking as much of him into my mouth each time and slowly built up speed as I got used to the sensation. I wanted to taste him in my mouth so badly that I forget to be embarrassed or shy.

"Kagome," he moaned and growled loudly as his release flowed into my mouth suddenly, surprising me with his unique, though not totally unpleasant, taste. Shuddering with pleasure, he run his hands through my hair. I drink swallowed all of his cum up with a little difficulty and licked my lips to get any I might have missed off, blushing and smiling up into his dazed face.

Then he pulled me towards his face, kissing me hungrily and placing me over him straddlewise before turning us so I was now the one on my back, rubbing his still shockingly hard cock against my soaking wet pussy, making me moan softly as I arched my back and lifted my hips towards his grinding hips, rapping my legs around his waist.

Hesitating he whispered, " Kagome, are you sure you want a lowly honyou like me to be your mate? I need you to be absolutely sure because once we become mates we can never choose another unless one of us dies."

"Silly Inuyasha. Of course I'm sure I want you and you are not just a lowly honyou. You are my big strong puppy, a puppy that has protected me with your life even when you didn't have to. Don't ever think you are not worthy of anything, least of all my love," I whisper, tears in my eyes. I kissed him with all the love in my heart, mind, and soul, showing just how much he ment to me as he gently stroked my check, kissing back with just as much feeling.

With a quick movement of his hips he burried himself deep inside of me, breaking through my barrier, making both of us lose our virginity. Tears well up in my eyes at the sudden pain, but tenderly he kissed them away and whispered soft gentle words of sweet nothings to me.

After a while the pain leaves and I buck against him, urging silently for the mating to begin, my body craving proper completion and all the feelings that come with me.

At first he thrusted slowly, afraid it would hurt me again if we did too much too soon, but with my encouraging moans, pants, and gasps he began to speed up until my bed started to squeak and groan under our movements and even then he only thrust into me faster and harder, our bodies straining against each other as our hands creased and foundled. After a short, but forever moment I began to feel myself get close and I just began to tense in climax's beginning, he bit me right where my shoulder blade and neck met, sending me over the edge as I orgasmed hard, tightening around his cock and screamed, arching fully against his body as he thrusted a few more times before burying deeply into me, cumming hard also, moaning my name.

Panting he lay down beside me, holding my body tightly against his, never withdrawing his cock from within me as I smiled contently and wallowed in fufilment..

"I love you Inuyasha," I whispered softly into his ear before falling asleep snuggling into his warm embrace.

"I love you to Kagome, and I'll never hurt you again," he whispers, kissing my forehead and falling asleep with me, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

A/N: So...how's my revision? Any better? Hope so~! Hope all of you enjoyed readying it. Ja ne!


	3. Morning After

A/N: ok this chapter is going to be a lemon again since I got a lot of reviews on aff.net in less then 24 hours after I posted it. When I'm done working on this chapter I'll start working on my fic Matey By A Deal. Hope you enjoy, it is in Kag's POV once again and please read my fic Poems Of Naughtyness, which is posted only on www.adultfanfiction.net under the user name RoseInuYasha under the category Origanal and Poetry, if you like this lemon for the poems on that fic get really naughty near the 10th chapter. I also used my poem called Dawning Day for the beginning of this chapter. Enjoy ^_~  
  
Chapter 3: Morning After  
  
Dawn silently rises and pierces through the shear curtains over the window, falling gently onto my face, waking me up.  
  
As I start to get up, your arms tighten around my waist, pulling me securely against your naked body, warming me up with arousal.  
  
I turn my head towards you, seeing a happy and peaceful expression on your face.  
  
I kiss you softly, awakening you from your dreams.  
  
As you come to, you see my smiling face, full of love, want, and need.  
  
I turn in your arms so I can rap them around your neck and press myself against you more, my heat touching your dick, making us both moan softly.  
  
You gently push me onto my back, letting your hands roam my body as you stare at it growling quietly, making me moan and arch my back and hips towards you when you spread my legs and slowly and gently rub my clit.  
  
I begin to pant as you rub harder, whimpering for more.  
  
At my silent plea you bend over and lick the entrance to me, making me buck against you, encouraging you to do more.  
  
You start to thrust your tongue into me faster and deeper, trying to get more of my sweet juices into your mouth as I writhe beneath you, bucking hips in time with your thrust, moaning, panting, and gasping with the delicious feelings.  
  
You rap your arms under my hips, holding my cunt closer to your face as I begin to tense and rap my legs round your neck.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha," I moan out orgasming into your open mouth, where you greedily drink me up.  
  
You give my clit one last lick before trailing kisses up my body, licking my breasts a bit before kissing me passionately.  
  
I rap my arms round your neck and my legs round your waist, kissing you back with just as much passion as you lightly press your body against mine, making me moan in your mouth and lift my hips up towards you.  
  
You rub the head of your erection against my cunt, moaning as well when I lift my hips higher, whimpering and kissing you hungrily.  
  
At my actions you begin to ease agonizingly slowly into me, causing me to buck with annoyance and whimper more.  
  
At my whimper you begin to thrust into me hard and fast, making me gasp and pant, tightening my legs more round you and buck into your thrusts.  
  
"Ohhh, please Inu, harder," I whimper, nibbling on my lips, making you shiver and pant as you thrust harder, faster, and deeper into my cunt, bringing us closer and closer to release as I start to tense once again.  
  
"Inu...," I pant out as I tighten around your dick making you thrust twice more before cumming deep inside of me as I milk you dry.  
  
You fall against me, resting all your weight in your arms that are at the side of my body, as we both pant to catch our breath, kissing lovingly ever now and then.  
  
"That was wonderful *shivers* mmm. Maybe we should take a shower and clean up a bit before I go to school," I say after finally catching my breath.  
  
"What? You are not going to that school of yours anymore and that is final."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want anyone trying to look at my mate."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes why do you ask?"  
  
"Inuyasha that is a silly reason and if you are so worried why not just join me at school?"  
  
"Maybe I will then."  
  
"Ok then. Now lets go take that shower. I'm sore all over."  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter ^_~ and I hope you will check my poems out. Please review and tell me what you think and what you think I should do to make my lemons better. I'm still debating weither to make the next chapter a lemon or not so tell what if it should be or not ^_^ 


End file.
